katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Shooting Stars
Shooting Stars are objects in the Cosmos that fly around in all kinds of directions, in Katamari Damacy and We ♥ Katamari they're called Meteors and then in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever they're called shooting stars from then on. It's also a way to show everyone you're awesome. In Katamari Damacy and We ♥ Katamari Meteors are rewarded for finishing a Katamari quickly enough during a Large as Possible or Fast as Possible stage in most games in the Katamari Series. Meteors are shooting stars that can be controlled with the buttons of the controller while viewing your Stars in the Cosmos. Meteors were introduced in Katamari Damacy and have carried over into its sequels. In Beautiful Katamari, a Comet was the regular reward for one stage. They have, however, been called shooting stars at times in-game, which is a more accurate description. In Large as Possible levels, a Katamari must be completes in less than half of the given time limit (EXCEPTION: in Make A Planet 5 of We Love Katamari, anytime with 7 minutes or higher remaining time would produce a comet). In Fast as Possible, it is usually a very short time, around 30 seconds, except on exceptionally large levels. If a previous time is beaten, a new Meteor will smash and replace the old one, producing stardust and setting a new record. In space levels, Meteors can be rolled up along with other celestial bodies, including stars, planets, and constellations. In Beautiful Katamari, the shooting stars are made during the main planet stages of the game with the exception of satellite and comet, and in Katamari Forever, the shooting stars are made in the Make a Star levels. In Katamari Damacy and We ♥ Katamari, there are 10 meteors attainable in both games. And in Beautiful Katamari and Katamari Forever, there are a total of 11 shooting starts that are obtainable. Katamari Damacy There are 10 comets in the Katamari Damacy levels. The same times are seen in Katamari Damacy: Reroll. We ♥ Katamari There are 10 meteors in the We ♥ Katamari levels. This is the list of shooting stars that are obtainable, they are organized by color. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *This can't do much for you if you wish is too vague. *This might be breaking the speed limit, but is big enough that no one should get angry *Sometimes a lot of these get together and go cruising around space. *Sometimes this goes around and around on the same path for ages. *People always wish upon this, but it can't hear everyone talking to it at once, so it just ignores everyone. *The name gives it a bad image, but it doesn't carry any weapons or anything. *It's angry because people always confuse it with meteors. *Not even it knows where it's headed. *Apparently, the big ones with pretty tails are katamaris made of ice. *We'd like to ask where it came from, but it's going too fast to hear Us. Beautiful Katamari *This can't do much for you if you wish is too vague. *This might be breaking the speed limit, but is big enough that no one should get angry *Sometimes a lot of these get together and go cruising around space. *Sometimes this goes around and around on the same path for ages. *People always wish upon this, but it can't hear everyone talking to it at once, so it just ignores everyone. *The name gives it a bad image, but it doesn't carry any weapons or anything. *It's angry because people always confuse it with meteors. *Not even it knows where it's headed. *Apparently, the big ones with pretty tails are katamaris made of ice. *We'd like to ask where it came from, but it's going too fast to hear Us. *We wonder just who is responsible for throwing this around. Katamari Forever *This can't do much for you if you wish is too vague. *This might be breaking the speed limit, but is big enough that no one should get angry *Sometimes a lot of these get together and go cruising around space. *Sometimes this goes around and around on the same path for ages. *People always wish upon this, but it can't hear everyone talking to it at once, so it just ignores everyone. *The name gives it a bad image, but it doesn't carry any weapons or anything. *It's angry because people always confuse it with meteors. *Not even it knows where it's headed. *Apparently, the big ones with pretty tails are katamaris made of ice. *We'd like to ask where it came from, but it's going too fast to hear Us. *We wonder just who is responsible for throwing this around. Trivia *One of the meteor's description tries to clarify that the meteors are actually called shooting stars. Category: Space Category: Gameplay Category:Cosmos